Hitori Tachibana
|-|Hitori Tachibana= |-|Oniwakamaru= Summary Hitori Tachibana is the main protagonist of the manga, Oniwakamaru The Visitor A pure and innocent young man. Oniwakamaru lives inside his body, and the two of them share the same flesh. He's stuck with being chased by the Yokai after Oniwakamaru's soul Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, likely higher | At least 9-B, likely higher Name: Hitori Tachibana | Oniwakamaru Origin: Oniwakamaru The Visitor Gender: Male Age: 28 Classification: A Birth Amidst 500 Corpses | King of the Yokai Powers and Abilities: Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Multiple Personalities, Non-Physical Interaction, Regeneration, Summoning, Transformation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation | All previous abilities to a greater extent plus Fire Manipulation, Hair Manipulation, Self-Destruction, Resistance to Absorption Attack Potency: At least Wall level, likely higher (Created a head-sized crater by upper-cutting someone's head, easily damaged the top of a building by leaping on top, forced a 800 pound opponent back by upper-cutting them, stronger than a monster who destroyed a vending machine, and stronger than a monster who heavily destroyed a wall) | At least Wall level, likely higher (Killed a monster who ate a dog, sliced a monster who is 800 pounds, and stronger than a monster who easily ate a dog) Speed: At least Subsonic, likely higher (Avoided a bullet shot in close range, avoided another bullet shot in close range, instantly leapt high in the air, leapt before he could get hit by a train, leapt to the roof of a building, leapt two stories high, and stronger than a monster who can run faster than a car that can go 125 miles per hour) | At least Subsonic, likely higher (Easily dodged an arrow) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman, likely higher (Stopped the movement of a bullet train) | At least Superhuman, likely higher (Carried a whole bus containing people, easily carried a 800 pound monster, and lifted the whole bus on the road) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class, likely far higher | At least Wall Class, likely far higher Durability: At least Wall level, likely higher (Survived a blow from a 800 pound monster, survived crushing his head on top of a building, and survived getting a steel pipe swung on his head without any damage) | At least Wall level, likely higher (Survived being crushed by a 800 pound monster) Stamina: Above Average (Fought for three days and nights) Range: Tens of meters Standard Equipment: The Demon Slayer - Iwatoshi and Bone Sword Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Is a kind person, will die if Oniwakamaru dies, and won't kill people easily | Will die if Hitori Tachibana dies Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Hitori Tachibana= Enhanced Senses: Can hear very well Extrasensory Perception: Can sense the presence of Yokais and see Spirits Multiple Personalities: Has Oniwakamaru in his body Non-Physical Interaction: Can touch souls Regeneration: Can slowly regenerate his burns and cuts Summoning: Can summon Iwatoshi Transformation: Can transform into Oniwakamaru Mind Manipulation Resistance: Isn't affected by Abe no Seimei's Mind Control |-|Oniwakamaru= Fire Manipulation: : Flame Wave: Create a wave of flames towards his opponent Hair Manipulation: : Hair Thorns Turns his hair into thorns when thrown Enhanced Senses: Can know the real nature of people Extrasensory Perception: Can sense the presence of Yokais and see Spirits Multiple Personalities: Has Hitori Tachibana in his body Non-Physical Interaction: Can touch souls Regeneration: Can generate his arm Self-Destruction: Can self-destruct Absorption Resistance: Can resist the Absorption of Priest Anku Key: Hitori Tachibana | Oniwakamaru Note: To see the reasons for his Powers and Abilities, check this blog and scroll down to the 'Explanations (Optional)' section Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Oniwakamaru The Visitor Category:Manga Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 9 Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Summoners Category:Transformation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Hair Users Category:Self-Destruction Users